It is well known to prepare net-like fabrics by embossing thermoplastic film and then sequentially biaxially stretching. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,746 to Seymour et al teaches a process for producing openwork net fabrics by embossing thermoplastic film with raised hexagonal bosses and then sequentially biaxially stretching. The nets produced by the method of Seymour et al have regular uniform patterns, no micro-matte finish on one side, are not texturized and contain no blends of polymers. Consequently, the Seymour et al nets have a glossy plastic look and a harsh feel.
It is also known to prepare non-woven fabrics using a blend of polyethylene and polystyrene, such as taught in U.S Pat. No. 4,133,310 to Lloyd et al. However, Lloyd et al specify that the film of polymer blend be embossed with raised bosses on one side and parallel grooves on the other and that the thus embossed film be stretched exclusively or predominantly in the direction of the grooves. The resulting non-woven comprises regular uniform patterns of rows of interconnected bosses connected with dense masses of fibers, some of which may be as fine as 0.1 micron. The Lloyd et al non-wovens have no micro-matte finish on one side are not texturized and are thus glossy and harsh with a paper-like stiffness.